1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for transferring a liquid sample, drawn by suction, through a wall comprising an orifice which passes through the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices which make it possible, in a first stage, to suck up a liquid sample and, in a second stage, to expel all or part of this sample are already known and generally comprise, principally, a conduit, a plunger sealingly sliding in said conduit and a rod controlling said plunger, particularly manually, or an equivalent means.